Safely Protect
by AlteaAuroraRia
Summary: "But who is going to keep the protector safe?" Ichigo is the protector. His friends need to make him change that look on life, using underhanded means, to make him feel safe instead. ShirosakixIchigoxMugetsu threesome, AU, Warnings inside. For SYYuuki17!


_**A/N:**_**_ Hi all, my first Bleach ff, it was a kiriban caught by SYYuuki17 on deviantart . com. I must first say though, that the title has very little reference to the main part which is the sex. (Obviously)_**

**_WARNINGS: AU, Threesome, Double Penetration, Angst, Dubcon_**

**_Enjoy anyway!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Safely Protect<strong>

"Do we have to?"

Shirosaki mentally groaned at the half-whine, half-plea of the orange-haired male next to him, and to the other side he saw Mugetsu roll his red eyes as they towed a reluctant Ichigo towards the floozy-looking dance club on the outskirts of town. The trio was here by Rangiku's request to celebrate Ichigo's 16th birthday, claiming that "at the age of 16, Ichigo, you ought to be going to such places and just let go," The tall, busty woman had told them when Mugetsu accidentally let slip the date of Ichigo's birthday. Faced with no choice as they had no wish to face the wrath of their blonde classmate's boyfriend, the three best friends now found themselves outside the club Rangiku had told them of, though out of the three, only Ichigo was unwilling to enter.

Before the birthday boy could protest again, his friends had pushed him inside. Loud pop music played as people, looking to lose themselves and dance the night away, swayed to the beat. Ichigo barely had time to glance at them though, when he was suddenly greeted by Rangiku and her "girls"… in his face.

"C-ff-an't… bre-pffft-athe, Ra-pffffff-ngi… mph-ku!"

"Sorry, Ichigo." Ichigo gasped as Rangiku, dressed in a violet off-shoulder dress that only reached to her thighs, pulled away, flanked as usual by her (over-protective) boyfriend Gin. She put her hands on her hips as she appraised his attire, "Pass, although I had thought your buddies would get you into something more—"

"Let's get some booze, Ichigo!" Shirosaki suddenly cut off, as he and the long, blacked-haired Mugetsu barely exchanged glances. Ichigo just stared, clueless at his friends as Shirosaki proceeded to drag him to the bar.

* * *

><p>"Iced sake for me," Shirosaki ordered as the three slid to bar stools. The bartending girl smirked as she noticed him, and drawled at the silent Mugetsu and Ichigo, "And you, sirs?"<p>

"Sake as well."

"Orange juice…?"

Shirosaki and Mugetsu stared at their friend as the girl gave a disapproving look at his order, before flouncing off to get their orders. "What the hell, Ichigo?" Shirosaki demanded, "We're at a _bar_, all the alcohol you could want, and you get yourself _orange juice_?"

Ichigo glared at Shirosaki's words and snapped, "No way am I going to get myself drunk in such a messed up place! The people here are way too crazy!" To prove his point, there was a loud crash as two drunken customers knocked over a lava lamp and began brawling on the dance floor, the rest of the nearby crowd cheering them on.

"Come on, Ichi," Shirosaki whined, "You think we wouldn't protect you? We were friends since middle school, ne, Mugetsu?"

"…That's true." The quiet raven haired male replied.

"That's not the point," Ichigo said, sighing at Shirosaki's twisted reasoning, "At any rate, I'm the protector amongst us, right?"

"But who is going to keep the protector safe?"

Awkward silence after Mugetsu's soft reply was broken as the orders were placed in front of them. Forgetting their discussion, Shirosaki downed his sake in one gulp and called for another, while Mugetsu sipped at his drink slowly. Ichigo lifted the cup to his mouth, noticing that the orange juice tasted a little off, but wrote it off as being a different brand from what he was used to.

He never noticed Mugetsu slyly pour some of his sake into Ichigo's juice.

* * *

><p>"…'nd now h' 'ells meh, 'Sorry, 'chigo, I forg't ta mark i'… bu' i's ta late ta change da mark!' 'Nd so I g't a C for ma Math!" Ichigo slurred as he gulped another cup of sake, having not noticed after his first cup of juice that Shirosaki had ordered sake for him. As the orange-haired boy teen ranted, Mugetsu nodded silently at some points while Shirosaki downed another cup, a maniacal grin never leaving his face. 'Mission accomplished,' he mouthed at Mugetsu, who nodded again, looking a little bored. 'Of course,' the albino thought to himself, 'I never expected Ichigo to go this easily.'<p>

Ichigo slumped backwards a little, losing a little balance in his drunken state. He did not notice Mugetsu snake a hand around his waist to keep him steady and continued to rant about school, his dad, friends, his dad, teachers, his dad… 'I never knew him to talk so much of his father before,' Mugetsu thought, suppressing a shudder as he imagined living with such an eccentric parent all the time. He had only met Isshin once, and already thought him weird.

As he downed another cup, Ichigo's vision began to blur as his drunken state took over him. He never noticed when it went black, but he definitely felt himself being caught by strong arms as he faded from consciousness.

A pounding headache was what woke him up. As he blearily opened his chocolate orbs, he was met with blackness. 'Am I still unconscious…?' he thought, confused. As feeling returned, he felt his arms ache and tried to pull him to his sides, but abruptly notice that they were locked in place. "W-What… the hell?" Underuse made his voice hoarse and he coughed to clear his throat. The rough cloth covering his eyes (he finally noticed that it was a blindfold) rubbed against his face as he squirmed uncomfortably in his restraints.

Click.

The sound of a door opening made his breath hitch as the unseen person walked into whatever room he was in. He was restrained and blindfolded, on what appeared to be an oversized bed, like some sex slave to whoever had done this to him. 'But at least I'm still clothed…' he thought to himself, as another voice in his head replied, 'for now, that is…'

Ichigo jerked at the binds holding him, but they still did not budge. He cursed and continued to writhe futilely in his binds, but soon froze, when the figure spoke.

"You shouldn't continue to squirm… it makes you look..." the speaker's voice dropped to a low volume, husky and amused, "irresistible."

The familiarity struck Ichigo hard.

"…S-Shirosaki?"

"Well, hello there, Ichigo. It's been a while," Shirosaki smirked at his friend as he leaned back against the wall. Ichigo saw neither the smirk nor the wall, but he turned his head in the direction of Shirosaki's voice and yelled, "Let me go!"

"Why should I?" The gold-eyed albino slowly approached the bed, amusement and something else simmering in the gold, "There's not many chances where I get see you tied up in a bed like this, Ichigo." He sat down on the bed, feeling the bed sink underneath him.

Ichigo was utterly confused, "Um… but why would you want to see me tied up on a bed?" 'I'm a guy, for heaven's sake!'

Shirosaki sighed at Ichigo's clueless nature, "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo… You are so cute when you are confused." Reaching forward, he licked Ichigo's cheek hungrily.

Ichigo reeled backwards, shocked. "W-What are y-you d-doing? …Wa-it… a-are y-you g-gay?"

"I wouldn't put it as 'gay', merely attracted to the same sex," Shirosaki seductively whispered as he leaned forward to lick Ichigo's earlobe…

Thump.

Shirosaki cursed as he was pushed off the bed, looking up to see the angry red orbs of a half-naked Mugetsu. "What was that for, 'Getsu?"

"I thought you said you'd wait for me." The raven haired male replied snappily.

"Well, I'm sorry," Shirosaki got up and dusted himself, "Him squirming was hard to resist."

"…Fine," Mugetsu turned to Ichigo, who was red-faced and had curled his legs into his chest, his face turned towards his two best friends. Mugetsu crawled onto the bed, pulling Ichigo's legs away from his chest as he looked down at the lithe body.

"…M-Mugetsu-u?" Ichigo whispered, his breath coming in short gasps as the crimson eyed male leaned in to nuzzle Ichigo's neck. The orange-haired college student's breath hitched as Mugetsu's tongue delivered a quick lick to his racing pulse point.

Shirosaki climbed on to the other side of the bed and nibbled at Ichigo's left ear, hoarsely whispering, "You want it, don't you?"

"..N-no!" Ichigo gasped as the wet muscle pressed against his ear lobe, "W-why are y-you d-doing this t-t-to m-me?"

"Hm…" Shirosaki smirked as he pretended to contemplate the answer, "Because… I think you are sexy and look ready to be fucked since... a long time ago." His pale hand wandered over to the buttons on Ichigo's shirt, unbuttoning them and sliding his hand on Ichigo's warm chest.

"S-Stop! N-ngh…" Ichigo cried as Shirosaki finished unbuttoning his shirt, but was silenced when Mugetsu bit down onto his erratic pulse. The albino pulled Ichigo's shirt off his shoulders and pulled teasingly at Ichigo's erect nipple, causing the flushed orange-haired male to clench his teeth and muffle a wonton moan.

Mugetsu removed his teeth from Ichigo's neck and immediately dove to the submissive's other nipple and sucked on it. Ichigo shut his eyes behind the blindfold, trying to get himself to dislike the feeling, but it was difficult when his body, never having been touched before, screamed for more.

Shirosaki then claimed Ichigo's first kiss and his tongue immediately pushed demandingly against Ichigo's lips. The orange-haired male tried to keep him mouth closed, but the albino's hand then grazed against his half erect cock, causing Ichigo to gasp in surprise. Shirosaki's tongue quickly took the chance and dove in, mapping out Ichigo's mouth, as Mugetsu sensually licked a tender spot on Ichigo's abdomen, having moved down from his earlier place to the lower part of his body.

"N-no…! Mugetsu-u, aahh… s-s-stop…" Ichigo panted weakly after Shirosaki pulled away, as the darker haired of the two dominants fingered the hem of Ichigo's pants. At Ichigo's plea, Mugetsu smirked uncharacteristically and pulled down Ichigo's pants in one swift motion…

"I wouldn't have expected you to wear such childish boxers, dear Ichigo."

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed furiously with only his smiley-faces boxers on as Mugetsu looked at him in amusement. Shirosaki chuckled at Ichigo's heated cheeks as he pulled off his own shirt and bottoms, causing Mugetsu to blush faintly at the well-toned body.

Shirosaki ripped of the only barrier of Ichigo's innocence and the sudden rush of air to Ichigo's heated groin caused him to gasp.

Mugetsu crawled back over Ichigo's slender body up to his face and pressed his fingers against Ichigo's mouth. When Ichigo looked quizzically up at him, he sighed. "Suck them, Ichigo." The orange-haired male hesitantly licked the fingers and sucked them into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He did not notice Shirosaki's warmth disappear from next to his feet.

The raven pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth with a 'pop' and Ichigo gasped as he felt them being pressed against his sensitive part. "W-Wha…"

"Just relax Ichigo…" Mugetsu soothingly whispered and pushed a finger into the tight hole.

"Gaahh!" Ichigo cried out and tensed around the finger, causing the dominant's own cock to twitch. "Relax… Ichigo," Mugetsu whispered into Ichigo's ear. The orange haired teen's breath quickened when Mugetsu inserted another finger inside.

Shirosaki reappeared beside Mugetsu suddenly, smirking as the raven haired male raised an eyebrow questioningly. Ichigo broke their staring contest with a loud moan that as Mugetsu curled his fingers in the hole, brushing against the bundle of nerves that made him see white.

Shirosaki leaned into Ichigo's ear and whispered, "You like it didn't you? You little slut. You need two to pleasure you, don't you?" Ichigo tried to retort, but it turned into a cry of pleasure as Mugetsu curled his fingers again.

When the raven removed the fingers, Ichigo whimpered at the loss of heat. Shirosaki grinned at the reaction he had been waiting for, and pushed another object into the tight hole. It was cool and felt lubricated, but Ichigo had a bad feeling about it as he squirmed around the foreign object.

A finger flipped a switch, and Ichigo cried out and bucked his hips, wanting more, more, more… "Ngh-uh…Aahh…" Ichigo gasped and moaned as the movement brought him close… closer… a little more…

What. The. Hell.

Ichigo writhed on the bed, but his needed release just wouldn't come. He so desperately needed to cum… needed it so badly… it hurt. He whimpered in pain as he squirmed on the bed.

Shirosaki smirked at Ichigo's agony, sadist as he was. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's cheek, and whispered, "I know you need it Ichigo. You need it so bad it hurts… I can give it to you…" He licked his lips as Ichigo let out a heated moan.

"Beg for it."

'No!' Ichigo screamed in his mind. It was already so humiliating to lie exposed like this to others, begging for it would be too much... but he was in so much pain, he screamed when Shirosaki teasingly brushed against his aching cock.

Ichigo's pride evaporated as he cried out, "P-plea-ase!"

"Please…?"

"Ple-ease… take it out…"

"And why should I do that?"

"I n-need to c-cum… PLEASE! I NEED TO RELEASE!" Ichigo shrieked in humiliation and need, tears leaking past the fabric on his face.

"Very well then." Shirosaki unclasped the cock ring from Ichigo's member and streams of semen sprayed all over the place as the submissive let out a ragged cry. He fell back against the bed, spent, but Shirosaki would not let him fall into unconsciousness as he bit into an unmarked shoulder. A now naked Mugetsu, a little upset at what Shirosaki had done to Ichigo and thus made himself scarce, climbed into bed and slid underneath Ichigo's body, poised at Ichigo's hole.

Shirosaki removed the blindfold and bonds, light finally entering his vision as Ichigo dazedly stared at Shirosaki's gold on black eyes through tear-blurred eyes.

"Now," Shirosaki smirked, "shall we head for round two?"

Before Ichigo could even reply, Shirosaki and Mugetsu both penetrated Ichigo's tight ring of muscles with no lube to ease the entry and the submissive screamed as blood leaked out from his hole. His eyes stung with tears and he wrapped both arms around Shirosaki's neck, pressing his face into a pale shoulder. The two dominants waited patiently for Ichigo to get used to the feeling, and when Ichigo finally gave the scantiest of nods, they moved.

Ichigo bit into Shirosaki's shoulder to stifle his cry of pain, and he wrapped his legs around a pale waist, seemingly trying to melt into Shirosaki's warm body. The albino had two hands placed on either side of Mugetsu's head and he thrusted downwards, groaning as Ichigo bit down harder. Mugetsu had wrapped his arms around Ichigo's abdomen, while his long legs curled around Shirosaki's hips.

Ichigo's cries of pain became moans, then screams of pleasure as both cocks in his hole thrusted into his prostrate. Shirosaki's arms trembled, breathing hard as he tried to stop from collapsing onto the two below him; the entire thing was utterly… exhilarating. The air in the room heated up as the three became intimately close, all coherent thoughts leaving as breathy moans and loud cries permeated the air.

After a few more thrusts, Ichigo could take it no longer. He came for the second time that day, whimpering softly as Mugetsu and Shirosaki filled him up with their cum. Finally spent, the three collapsed on each other, breathing to get desperate air back into their lungs.

As the room cooled, Ichigo fell asleep in the dominants' arms, feeling the safe and protected side for once.

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
